Glass Refraction
by Aruki-Soruyo
Summary: The beauty of glass is obvious when it meets light. The refraction that results reflects an equally beautiful rainbow. ReincarnatedOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Bored…

Swish~

So bored…

Swish~

"Argh, I'm so damn bored!" Aomine slammed the ball into the hoop. It trembled from the force as he landed back on his feet. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. His chest felt heavy. Like there was an invisible weight that he couldn't get rid of no matter what he did. The matches… The victories… They were all pointless.

Basketball just wasn't fun anymore.

Was there really no one who can beat him?

Was there even a point to playing basketball anymore?

…Maybe he should just quit?

After all…

"The only one who can beat me is me…" He muttered reopening his eyes to the setting sun before him. The sound of a pair of footsteps made him turn around. He finds his basketball spinning on the finger of a stranger. Tufts of messy snow white hair curled out from under a short-sleeved orange hood coupled with a pair of black shorts, white sneakers, and a black sweatband on her left wrist. But the thing that caught his eye the most was the pair of shades adorning the stranger's face.

 _Who the hell wears sunglasses during this time of day?_

However, the stranger didn't seem to be concerned with his unspoken question. Instead, they let the ball stop and settle in their hands. Holding the ball out toward him, they spoke. "Want to play?" The voice was soft and low, but undoubtedly female. Aomine frowned. With a neutral tone and a pair of sunglasses in the way, he couldn't read her at all. Seemingly undeterred by his silence, she continued to wait with her hands held out questioningly.

Well, fuck it, he decided. Guy or girl. It didn't matter. If it was a match she wanted, then it's a match she'll get. Either way, there was only one way it'll end — with his victory.

…

He turned to face her as he took his position on the court. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at the girl. "Oi…where do you think you're standing?" She had stopped a few steps short away from him. An "oh" escapes her lips as if coming back to her senses, she quickly took her place across from him.

Aomine sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted this game so quickly just because he was bored. But then again, he wasn't one to turn down challenges, no matter who they were from.

He let her have the ball first, seeing as it was already in her hands. He quietly observed her form as she began to dribble the ball. Looks like she at least has the basics covered despite seeming off kilter.

 _But…_

She took a step forward.

 _Too bad that alone wasn't enough._

He dashed forward easily stealing the ball from her grasp, pivoted his foot before she could react, and rushed toward the hoop slamming the ball in easily. Turning, he turned to look at the hooded girl. Her form frozen with her jaw hanging open in disbelief. His heart sunk. That weight on his chest seemed to grow heavier with every beat. It was what he was expecting, but it was still disappointing to see after all.

He looked away. Would she still want to play? He didn't even give her a chance before he took that point so effortlessly.

"—gain…"

Huh…? He looked up from the ground. His eyes widened as he caught the sight of a wide grin adorning her face.

"Again," she repeated.

Was she serious? He blinked in disbelief, waiting for her to tell him that she was joking, but she never did. Instead, she seemed to be waiting, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement for the continuation of the match. He couldn't help the small tug upward on his lips. The excitement was contagious. Feeling a bit lighter, he gave the ball back to her as he took his place in front of her. Even if the result was obvious, it wouldn't hurt to try and enjoy himself right?

...

She began dribbling the ball once more and stepped forward to advance. Once again, Aomine dove forward to steal the ball, but this time she was ready. She passed the ball to her other hand and swerved around him. _She's ambidextrous?_ Caught off guard by the unexpected maneuver, Aomine froze for a second before regaining his bearings. He raced to catch up with her and jumped to block her shot. He easily cast a shadow over her and his eyes fell down to her figure. Her arms were bent, ready to release the ball. His arm stretched out ready to smack it out of the air.

But then he blinked and she was gone.

 _What?_ He turned his head back as he was falling from the air. His eyes wide with shock to see the ball gone from her hands, falling soundlessly through the basket. He finally landed back on his feet.

She turned and grinned at the stunned boy. "My point."

At the sound of her voice, his gaze snapped back to her smiling face. It all happened so fast. There was nothing complicated about her act. She simply ducked around him and scored a point. The issue was her speed. Aomine was known for being fast. But she was simply faster. That was it. But it was enough. Enough that she was able to score a point against him. Aomine Daiki. The ace of the Generation of Miracles.

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

He could feel his heart beating in his ears. In anticipation, in excitement, and for the first time in a long time — hope.

Hope that this was what he had been searching for all this time.

Hope that he would no longer feel alone on the court with his own monstrous talent.

He watched as she picked up the ball that had rolled by her feet. She held it out to him.

"Again?"

He could feel his blood thrumming with life. His fingers tingled with anticipation. The weight on his chest feels a little lighter somehow. His mouth stretched into a wide grin that held a touch of desperation.

"Again."

…

The light had faded into night as Aomine laid on the ground. The strange girl had been dragged away by some noisy girl, most likely her sister, leaving him alone on the court. They had played for so long that he had lost track of the points midway. But it didn't matter because one thing rang true with no doubt.

He had lost.

 _He._

 _Aomine Daiki._

 _Lost._

And he didn't give a damn about it.

Sweat dripped down his face like waterfalls. His chest rose and dropped with every breath. He had never felt so alive. He didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about what his teammates would say when they hear of his loss. He didn't care about Teiko's motto of 'Ever Victorious.' He simply didn't care about anything except this feeling right now. Gone was the heavy weight on his chest. In its place was a pumping heart that struggled to keep up with his exhaustion.

He was alive.

A familiar ringtone suddenly played. His hand lazily took the phone out of his bag. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered.

"Dai-chan! Where are you?! What time do you think i—?!" He easily tuned her out. He was in such a good mood that even her usual nagging didn't annoy him.

"Hey, Satsuki…"

A pause.

"What is it, Dai-chan?" Her voice sounds tentative. Somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered what he must've sounded like to make her stop and listen when she usually wouldn't shut up. But at the moment, he didn't really care. All he could think about was the snowy white haired girl that brought color to his world of monotonous grey. He brought an arm over his face hoping to cover up the trail of tears that had fallen before he realized it.

"It looks like the only one who can beat me isn't just me anymore."

* * *

A/N: Hello~ Thank you for finishing the first chapter of my new story. Feel free to let me know what you guys think. :)

Also, for those who have read my other story, _Fukue_ , I give you my sincere apologies for not updating in so long. School, graduating, job hunting, etc. have taken up most of my time, but above all that, I did end up losing my motivation to write. I'm hoping to get back into writing by starting something new. I do want to eventually finish _Fukue_ , but I guess I'll see how this goes for now. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Most people would describe him as unremarkable and plain. Someone who was easily looked over due to his lack of presence. It was something he took advantage of when he realized the things he would be able to accomplish in the basketball team by polishing that particular trait. Learning to control his emotions and expressions combined with his natural lack of presence helped greatly as he molded himself into the phantom sixth man.

However, no amount of training was able to mask his surprise when he spotted the navy-haired ace at their next morning practice. Not only was Aomine present, but he was also early. A delusion he surmised, unable to believe the sight before him. He quietly looked around the gym. No one else was present aside from their manager who was standing on the sidelines watching Aomine with thoughtful eyes. Curious of this unexpected development, he made his way toward the pink-haired girl.

"Momoi-san?" He called softly. Predictably, she jumped and turned around, magenta eyes widening in surprise. "Tetsu-kun! You're here early today!"

He nodded as he looked at Aomine. "Did something happen?" She followed his gaze immediately understanding his concern. "I suppose you can say that…" She looked down, her fingers fiddled with the hems of her skirt. "You know… Dai-ch— Aomine-kun often goes home late, but yesterday, he was even later than usual so his mom was worried, and asked me to call him. And when I did, he sounded…happy" She turned to him with a helpless smile. "Happier than I've ever heard him sound in ages. And…" She looked back at Aomine who scored another basket. "And he said that he found someone who can beat him."

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock. Someone who can _beat_ Aomine? There was someone in this world that can beat the ace of the generation of miracles? Intrigued, he opted to find more about this mysterious person from Aomine himself.

"Aomine-kun," he greeted as he approached the navy-haired boy. Aomine turned at his voice and his eyes brightened. "Tetsu!" As if waiting for him, Aomine grabbed his shoulders in excitement. "You'll never guess what happened yesterday!"

Kuroko blinked, slightly taken aback by the unexpected friendliness. Their friendship had been pretty rocky since that rainy day by the river. The slight urge to bring it up sat at the tip of his tongue. But as Aomine stared at him with wide eyes filled with an excitement that he hadn't seen in months, he couldn't find it in himself to speak. Now was not the time. He shouldn't make this about himself, he decided.

Instead, he focused on Aomine who excitedly recounted the events from yesterday night. Aomine spoke of his meeting with an odd girl at the street ball court, how she was able to win a point against him, how she was able to keep up with him, and how she was able to beat him.

"She sounds amazing," Kuroko replied unable to hold back a smile. _To be able to beat Aomine-kun…_

"Right?!" Aomine beamed, finally releasing the light haired boy. "I can't wait to play against her again!"

"Indeed, she sounds impressive if she's able to take you on, Daiki." Their heads turned to see their crimson-haired captain walk in with an amused smile on his face. Accompanying him was their forest green-haired shooter with eyes full of skepticism.

"To be able to beat Aomine," Midorima pushed up his glasses while his other hand held a teddy bear with a large green bow around its neck. "Perhaps she's just a figment of your imagination?"

At that comment, Aomine scowled. "No way! I even got her name!" He crossed his arms annoyed. "It's Suzuya!" He had managed to catch it briefly from the noisy girl's rant before she dragged her away.

With the revealing of the name, they all turned to their pink-haired manager for information, but she could only smile sheepishly in return. "I've tried looking up her name, but there isn't a 'Suzuya' at Teiko or any other schools in Tokyo for that matter."

"Maybe she goes to a school outside of Tokyo then?" Aomine pressed leaning forward.

"But if she's as good at basketball as you say, then her name would've popped out somewhere even if she did go to a school outside of Tokyo." Momoi pointed out. She frowned feeling discontent from being eluded. She prided herself in her information gathering. To be able to find nothing was a blow to her ego.

"So she probably isn't part of a basketball club either," Kuroko murmured thoughtfully. Though from how highly Aomine spoke of her skills, it would be difficult to believe that any basketball club would leave her alone.

Aomine heaved a sigh in disappointment. If his childhood friend couldn't even find her, then he might never be able to play against her again. He looked at Kuroko with a half smile. "I really hope you can meet her one day."

Kuroko returned his smile. "Me too, Aomine-kun."

And he really did hope to. Throughout his entire recalling of the story, the light in Aomine's eyes never died. It was the same light in his eyes that Kuroko had initially noticed when they first met. If this girl was able to return Aomine back to his old self, then Kuroko prayed that they meet her soon.

* * *

Their meeting came a bit later than he had hoped, but it came nonetheless at a bustling festival. Momoi had suggested going to the festival together. Overhearing the invitation, Kise and Aomine decided to tag along as well much to the pink-haired girl's chagrin. However, as expected, ten minutes into the crowd and Kuroko found himself separated from the group.

Chances are they probably won't realize it for a while. He sighed. He should probably go look for them, but a sign quickly caught his eye.

 _Vanilla shakes for 200 yen?_ His eyes widened. A vanilla shake at a festival? He eyed the crowd once more before glancing back at the stall.

 _Meeting up with everyone can wait, right?_

* * *

 _This was happiness._

Kuroko contentedly sipped his vanilla shake as he wandered through the crowd. _Hmm… still no sight of them. How far did they go?_

A shoulder roughly bumped into him and he stumbled backward. He clutched his drink tightly as he braced himself for the fall. But instead of feeling his back against the ground, he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist pulling him upright. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man that bumped into him look around while scratching his head in confusion before leaving the area.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice came from above.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much," Kuroko replied. His gaze traveled up from the milky wrist to the face of his savior. She appeared no older than him with short messy, snow white-hair with an orange basketball clip pinning her bangs to the side. A pastel orange kimono with white cherry blossoms adorned her figure. Her other hand held a matching small drawstring bag and a walking stick. She stood about an inch or two taller than him, but what really caught his attention was her eyes. His breath was caught in his throat for a moment as he stared into the colorless eyes.

Tearing himself away from her eyes, Kuroko looked down at the hand still holding his wrist. He could feel the callouses from her fingers pressing against his skin. "Umm, your hand…"

"Oh!" She released her grip letting her arm fall to her side. "Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Kuroko assured her. "Are you here by yourself?"

She shook her head. "I was here with my sister, but we got separated from the crowd."

"Then we're the same since I got separated from my friends. Would you like to wait together?" It didn't feel right to leave a blind girl on her own. In this kind of area, he could easily see her being the next one to be pushed around by the crowd.

She nodded in agreement as she let him lead her to a more sparse area. In hindsight, she should have been a bit more cautious around strangers, he mused. Sitting down on a nearby bench, his eyes caught the light reflecting off the orange hair clip and he remembered the callouses on her fingers. "Do you play basketball?"

Her face immediately brightened at the question. "Yeah, and I'm pretty good at it too," she stated with a proud smile gracing her lips. "How about you?"

"I play as well," he replied playing with the straw of his shake. "I'm on the basketball team at school."

"Really?" She beamed at him. "We should play sometime then."

The corners of his mouth lifted at her enthusiasm. "That would be nice."

"Ah, speaking of playing… I played a match with someone amazing a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Kuroko watched as she leaned back thoughtfully.

She nodded. "I wish I could play against him again, but I don't know his name or face." She sighed as she fiddled with the tiny bells attached to the strings on her bag. His cerulean orbs followed the movement in thought.

 _Bells…suzu…suzu…ya? Suzuya?_

 _It can't be…can it?_

"It might be a little late to ask this, but may I know your name?" Immediately, the jingling stopped and she shifted her body toward him. "Oh, my name is—"

"Tetsu-kun! There you are!" A shout interrupted her. His head turned to see his pink-haired friend run up to him. He stood up when she stopped in front of him.

"So you were here this whole time, Tetsu?" Aomine drawled as he sauntered up not far behind.

"Kurokocchi! Where have you been?!" Kise cried catching up to them before noticing the figure beside him. "And who is this?"

At the question, pink and navy simultaneously turned to face the snow white-haired girl as she stood up and gave a slight bow.

"My name is Shigarasu Suzuya. It's nice to meet you."

Navy blue eyes widened with disbelief. _Suzuya…_ He took a shaky step forward. "You're…Suzuya?"

She lifted her head in surprise at the familiar voice directed at her. "You're the guy I played basketball with!"

The four fell silent at the outburst. Aomine couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her colorless eyes and the words flew out of his mouth before he could think twice. "You're blind!"

Those words brought Momoi back to her senses and she smacked him. "Aomine-kun, that's rude!" She hissed.

"Even for Aomine-kun, that's pretty low," Kuroko agreed.

"That's terrible of you, Aominecchi," Kise sighed shaking his head.

"B-but!" He sputtered rubbing his side. What else was he supposed to say?! He was too shocked to say anything other than the unexpected obvious.

"Pft-ha…hahaha!"

The laughter caught their attention as they stared wide-eyed at the girl doubled over. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Haha…! That's the first time anyone's been that blunt with me. It's kinda refreshing."

Feeling his cheeks warm in embarrassment, Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was pretty shocked since I didn't realize it when we first met." Though looking back, there were surely a few signs that pointed it out.

"It's okay," she smiled at him before her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her lips dropped into a frown. "On a second thought, it's not."

He froze at her serious tone.

"It's not okay so…" She continued slowly causing his shoulders to tense. "Make it up to me by playing another basketball game with me?"

Aomine blinked. Her frown now morphed into a smirk and his own mouth was pulled into a feral grin.

"I've been waiting for weeks."

* * *

Having met Aomine-kun only twice, she probably didn't know, Kuroko thought as he watched them stand across from each other on the streetball court.

She didn't know how the light in Aomine's eyes dimmed the stronger he became.

How frustrated he must have felt seeing his opponents give up before the match was over.

How his shoulders slumped with defeat after every match despite being victorious.

No… she wouldn't know.

Because the Aomine that stood before her was the same person he remembered seeing the first time they met. His navy eyes glimmered with unrestrained elation and innocence. His mouth stretched wide into a carefree grin. His attentive focus on the opponent in front of him like nothing else mattered in the world.

The atmosphere around this Aomine screamed that he loved basketball with his very being.

And Kuroko silently hoped that she never had to meet the other Aomine. The one who was constantly moody, bored, and ready to quit playing basketball.

He watched Aomine break into another unrestrained laugh as Shigarasu Suzuya scored another point. Kuroko let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. No words could describe the amount of happiness and relief that coursed through him.

 _I'm so happy for you, Aomine-kun._

Because the best version of Aomine was the Aomine that found joy in playing basketball.

* * *

When Kise first heard that Aomine had started attending the club practices again, he was elated. For the first time in a while, he rescheduled his modeling gig so that he could show up to practice. When Kise heard of the reason for Aomine's return, he was skeptical. He could barely believe that the person he admired for the longest time had been beaten by some no-named girl even when he heard it straight from the ace himself.

But now… what choice did he have other than to accept it? The evidence was playing out right before him and the only thing he could do is watch in disbelief.

Aomine was struggling. He was struggling against a blind girl who was wearing a kimono with her sleeves were rolled up and her sandals were tossed aside along with her bag and stick. How was it possible for a blind person to play basketball so well anyway?

Aomine being on the losing end was surprising. But, perhaps, the most surprising thing was that he looked like he was having the time of his life. What happened to being 'Ever Victorious'? Was this really the same Aomine he had come to know?

 _No…_ This was the Aomine that he had already known. At some point, he had just forgotten. This was the same Aomine that had inspired him to play basketball to begin with.

 _Oh…_ Amber eyes blinked. _Why didn't he realize it until now?_

Why didn't he realize just how much Aomine had changed? He had become just like Kise's old self before he joined the basketball club. Someone who was bored. So damn bored because nothing was challenging enough. Everything was too easy. Too effortless.

 _And now…_ He watched as the snow white-haired girl scored another point and his gaze fell to the grinning navy-haired boy.

Now Aomine looked exactly as he was when Kise first saw him playing basketball. Full of life and passion.

 _And it was all because of her…_

His fingers twitched and he took a step forward. He wanted that too. To be a part of something so much more than just numbers and titles. He took another step and before he knew it, he was running towards them. "Aominecchi! Shigarasucchi! Let me join too!"

They paused at the shout and turned toward him in surprise.

"Seeing you guys play has got me pumped up!" He beamed at them enthusiastically.

"I would like to join as well," Kuroko piped up from behind him. "It's hard to stay still when you guys look like you're having so much fun."

* * *

Momoi watched fondly as the four gathered on the court. With four people on the court, they had split into teams of two — Aomine with Kuroko and Kise with Shigarasu. Not long after, the game began and it was like they were in their own world.

Her eyes were bright and misty. The atmosphere was bright and full of energy. Such a contrast when she compared it to the tournament games. These days the games were half-hearted and low tensioned. Too often during those games, she found her hands clinging to the clipboard with dread whenever she saw Aomine's face. His brows were constantly furrowed, shoulders taut while a grim aura draped over him. All the while, the only thing she could do was watch helplessly as he blazed passed their opponents by himself and lose a part of him in the process each time.

 _But now…_ Now Aomine looked so happy. Like everything that had happened those past months had been nothing but a dream, or rather a nightmare. A nightmare that had been blown away by a blind girl that knew nothing of their troubles.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

She raised a hand to wipe away the tears, but more just continued to fall as she watched Aomine catch a pass from Kuroko and dunk the ball into the hoop. A beautiful alley-oop.

Her hands covered her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. When was the last time she had seen their teamwork? It had been too long, far too long.

Momoi sniffled in joy. They were playing against each other, but working together as well. Her magenta eyes traveled to the grinning girl.

 _Suzuya… Shigarasu Suzuya._

She couldn't leave their life, Momoi decided with a determined nod, wiping the last of her tears. She couldn't bear to see Aomine fall apart again along with the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"I can't play anymore…" Kise groaned, leaning his weight on his knees.

"I believe I'm at my limit as well," Kuroko seconded raising his hand. His face and body were already planted lifelessly on the ground.

"You guys are too weak. I can still go on," Aomine panted with sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"Same here," Suzuya said wiping her forehead, her kimono slightly disheveled from running around.

"Jeez, you guys should take a break," Momoi huffed walking up and standing before them with hands on her hips. "That's enough basketball for today. How about we get some ice cream instead?"

To tired to argue, they all slowly made their way to a nearby convenience store. On their way, Suzuya rolled down the drooping sleeves of her kimono. Cerulean eyes absentmindedly caught sight of the motion, spotting a white wristband that nearly blended into her pale skin had it not included a small basketball print. His lips quirked upward at the image. She really did like basketball, didn't she?

Though it looked like he wasn't the only one who noticed a basketball motif as Momoi stopped to fix the clip that was hanging for dear life on the end strands of hair. Once neatly fixed, Suzuya thanked her as she was guided into the store.

"What type of ice cream would you like, Suzu-chan?" Momoi asked. Suzuya merely blinked at the sudden familiar use of her name before shrugging. "What kind is there?"

"We typically get the Gori-Gori popsicles," Kuroko answered as he picked them out of the freezer.

"Yep, yep," Kise nodded. "You have a chance of getting a second one if you get a winning stick."

"Then I'll get one too," Suzuya said amiably. "I've never tried it before."

With their goods paid for, they lingered outside the store to enjoy their frozen treats.

"So, Suzu-chan…" Momoi thanked Kuroko as she took a popsicle. "You don't go to Teiko, right?"

"The middle school?" Suzuya shook her head as her fingers fiddled around the plastic covering before successfully tugging it open. "I'm homeschooled."

"Is it fun? Being homeschooled?" Kise wondered nibbling on the blue treat.

She shrugged. "Pretty normal. It's just learning at home instead of school."

"Sounds boring," Aomine grunted taking a huge bite of his popsicle before clutching his head in regret from the brain freeze.

"Have you ever considered going to a school?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Hmm…" She took a bite and let the piece melt in her mouth. _Mmm..this is pretty good._ "Can't say I have."

"Well, if you did decide to, where would you go?" Kise asked leaning on Kuroko much to the phantom boy's displeasure.

"Probably gonna stay in Tokyo. More convenient, you know," she said pointing to her eyes. "How about you guys?"

"Well, high school basketball teams will be scouting soon," Momoi said tapping her chin with her index finger. "So we might end up going to different schools."

"You guys aren't thinking of going to the same high school?" Suzuya tilted her head in wonder.

"Eh, maybe with Tetsu," Aomine grinned putting an arm comfortably around the smaller boy, his elbow shoving the golden-blonde to the side. "No idea about the rest of them."

"Ehhh?! That's mean Aominecchi!" Kise pouted before reattaching himself to Kuroko. "I want to attend the same school as Kurokocchi too!"

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to be with Tetsu-kun as well!" Momoi didn't hesitate to cling onto Kuroko's arm.

Their antics made her smile. "You're quite loved, aren't you?" She teased light-heartedly at the sky-blue boy as the clingy trio continued to bicker back and forth.

"It's a bit much." He sounded exasperated, but the fond smile that she couldn't see and the undeniable warmth exuding from his voice said otherwise.

 _Vrr… Vrr…_

A vibrating sound caught his attention. He looked at the blind girl who seemed to have noticed as well. Pale fingers slipped into her orange pouch and pulled out a cell phone with a simplistic design similar to the kind that parents usually bought for their younger children. Her thumb traced over the engraved icons on the buttons, stopping at what appeared to be the loudspeaker symbol. At once a loud shout overwhelmed the chatter causing all of them to look at her.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've called you!?"

Suzuya flinched at the ear-shattering voice, holding the phone at an arm's distance. "S-sorry Haran-nee. I ran into someone I recognized and I just—"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses! Just tell me where you are _right now_!"

"Uhh…"

She turned to their direction helplessly. Understanding her dilemma, Momoi stepped forward to take the phone. "Suzu-chan is with us in front of the convenience store. It's not far from the festival."

The voice was silent for a moment before speaking. "Alright, stay right there then. I'll be there soon." With a click, the call ended.

"So, who was that?" Kise asked as Momoi placed the phone back in her hand.

"My sister, Haran," she replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "She's a bit…overprotective."

"And loud," Aomine muttered before letting out a grunt of pain when Momoi nudged him harshly.

Her sheepish smile stretched into a grin at his comment. "No doubt about that."

Hearing her agreement, Aomine smirked and stuck his tongue out at Momoi who simply turned away with a huff.

"Is that her?" Kuroko asked seeing an approaching figure. At his question, Suzuya turned her head towards the incoming footsteps, and the other three looked toward the direction he was pointing at. An ash-haired girl was angrily stomping towards them.

"Su-zu-ya!" She growled as she grabbed the collar of her yukata and shook her with each syllable. "Do you realize how worried I was?!" Feeling slightly guilty, the blind girl let herself be shaken like a rag doll. "S-s-sorry Haran-nee," she managed to say. "I g-got preo-occupied with something."

Finally letting go, Haran narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "And this _something_ didn't happen to be _basketball_ , did it?"

Having hit the mark, Suzuya pointedly turned her head away sweating slightly. "If I said no, would you believe me?"

Ticked off, Haran made a move to grab the girl once more, but Momoi decided it was best to intervene before their new friend's head suddenly fell off from all the shaking.

"Hi, I'm Momoi Satsuki," she said cheerfully. "We spoke earlier on the phone. You're Suzu-chan's sister, right? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 _Suzu-chan?_ Haran stopped and observed the girl as well as the two boys behind her with suspicious eyes. She frowned, "What do you guys want with Suzuya?"

"Hah!?" Aomine glared down at the smaller girl. "You make it sound like we're taking advantage of her or something."

"Aren't you?" She retorted matching his glare. "A bunch of strangers leading a blind girl to an unknown place. Who knows what despicable things you want to do to her!"

"Despic—!" Aomine fumed. "We're in front of a freaking convenience store, you bitc—!"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko interrupted before turning to the scowling girl. "I understand your worries, but please understand that we're not here to harm Shigara—, Suzuya-san."

Her stormy eyes met his and she jumped. "Whoa! Where'd you come from!?" He blinked unfazed. "I was here the whole time."

"Now, now… Why don't we all just calm down okay?" Kise said putting his hands up placatingly. Haran turned her glare to him before turning away in annoyance. "Let's just go home." She grabbed Suzuya's hand without waiting for an answer. Suzuya followed without complaint but turned her head hoping she was facing the correct direction to wave an apologetic goodbye. The four stood there stunned as they watched the two disappear from view.

"That was quite the storm, huh," Kise scratched his cheek.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Aomine crumpled his popsicle wrapping and chucked it in the garbage can. His good mood from earlier was ruined.

"Shall we head home now?" Kuroko asked as he dumped the rest of the wrappers and the losing sticks into the can as well.

"Yeah…" Aomine stopped. "Damn! I forgot to get her contact info again!"

At that, Momoi perked up and held out her cherry blossom hued phone proudly. "I knew that would happen so I got it instead."

"Seriously?! That's awesome, Momoicchi!" Kise said in awe.

"As expected of Momoi-san." Kuroko complimented. "When did you get it?"

"Right after I finished talking to Suzu-chan's sister on the phone," she replied, cheeks tinted red at his attention and praise.

"Give it here." Aomine plucked her phone from her hands causing Momoi to scowl.

"You could have at least asked first, Aomine-kun!" She scolded, but the boy just ignored her opting to look at the new number inputted in his phone. Now with this new contact, it shouldn't be hard to meet up with her to play more games in the future. He grinned as the numbers reflected in his eyes.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

"—ouldn't be following strangers!" Haran continued to rant as she pulled her along. Suzuya let herself be dragged easily tuning out the irritated girl. Instead, her thoughts wandered to the group of four that shared her joy in basketball. People that she would never have the opportunity to see the faces of. So instead, prominent colors came rushing forward overwhelming her world of nothingness.

 _Aomine… A burst of vibrant limitless blue._

 _Kise… A sparkle of glimmering yellow._

 _Kuroko… A watchful presence of black._

 _Momoi… A strong-hearted warm pink._

Colors that could only flow into her mind thanks to her memories of another lifetime.

A silent sigh left her lips. It had been a long time since she played basketball with such passionate people. Once in a blue moon, she would play with Haran who was never really that interested. But aside from that, Suzuya always played by herself in the backyard. She was fine with that. She had been for a long time.

 _But now…_ Spending time with them had brought back memories that she thought she had long forgotten. Of friends and teammates that had once filled her life with brilliance. A closely knit group that took the world of basketball by storm.

Warmth blossomed in her chest spreading to every inch of her being as memories took shape with every step.

 _Ahh…How could I have forgotten?_

What it was like to be a part of a group?

To _belong_ somewhere.

In her other hand, her thumb traced along the grooves of the popsicle stick and she smiled. Her heart thumped with anticipation.

 _Winner._

With her luck, she might just be able to meet them once more.

* * *

"I want to meet them again."

Haran paused mid-drink, pulling the water bottle away from her lips when those quiet words reached her ears. Her gaze found the tuft of snowy-white on the couch facing away from her. They had arrived home not too long ago, and the irritation that had left her slowly rose once more as she tightly twisted the cap back on the bottle.

Unpleasant words bubbled in her throat as she made her way around the couch, eager to give the younger girl a piece of her mind for giving her more reason to worry about her. But the feeling fizzled away as quickly as it came as stormy-grey flinched from the intensity that swirled in those glass-like orbs.

 _How could something colorless look so vibrant?_

She recognized those eyes. They first appeared when Haran saw the blind girl pick up a basketball for the very first time. The same intensity that told Haran that there was no way she could change the blind girl's mind. A look that had goosebumps crawling up her skin and made her mouth run dry.

She couldn't win. She never could. Not when it made Suzuya look so _alive._

So instead, she swallowed her feelings; her worries and fears by pushing them down and locking them up. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Even if I said no, you're still going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

Suzuya smiled, the intensity fading from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

 _No, you're not_. Haran thought bitterly with a frown, tightening her grip on the water bottle. "Just…let me know when you do, okay?"

"Okay." Suzuya nodded as she stood up, her full height reaching stormy-grey eyes. She left the living room with steps of practiced ease, softly closing the door with a click, leaving Haran alone.

As soon as she was gone from sight, Haran let out a heavy sigh, letting the bottle dangle from her fingers. She dropped herself on the couch, draping her arm over her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as worry crawled its way into her heart. Suzuya rarely left their house. And on the seldom occasion that she did, she would do so without a word which caused the ash-haired girl to rage and worry endlessly.

Maybe this would be good for her, she tried to reason positively. It was the first time she gave her a heads up which was a start. Perhaps it was about time she took a step outside her bubble. A way for her to expand that small world of hers that consisted of only a basketball and a hoop. Haran had once tried to get her to open up to new people in the past by introducing Suzuya to her friends from school. But Suzuya never did anything more than give a short introduction accompanied by a polite smile before excusing herself from their company.

 _But now…_ With that odd colorful group, maybe she'll finally open up to people. People that would be able to connect to her through a sport that Haran could not bring herself to be passionate about.

And maybe…

 _Just maybe_ … she'll open up to Haran as well one day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"I'm leaving now!"

Suzuya gave her shoelaces one last firm tug before standing up and slipping on her tinted lenses. Feeling warmer than usual, she tugged down the zipper of her hoodie letting in some breathing room. She turned slightly as the sound of footsteps approached her from behind.

"So you'll be meeting them again today, huh?" Haran crossed her arms as she came to a stop. "Maybe I should come with you after all…"

"I'll be fine, Haran-nee," Suzuya said reassuringly picking up the collapsible white cane on the cabinet by the wall. "Plus, you're meeting up with your own friends today, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but we could always reschedule—"

"Nope!" She interrupted swinging the door open. "You go have fun with your friends and I'll be back before dinner." With a wave goodbye, she quickly stepped out of the house while closing the door behind her.

The cold spring air welcomed her as she stepped outside. She extended her cane, letting it skate across the ground as she began to walk down the street. She sighed, it's not like she didn't understand Haran's overprotective nature. Having a disability made life more difficult, but it didn't mean it made things impossible.

Her ears picked up excited whispers filling the streets. _Something about a model for a photo shoot nearby?_ Uninterested, she disregarded their words and continued ambling along content to simply focus on the chirping of birds and the breeze against her warm skin.

However, a sudden shout, too enthusiastic for its own good, snapped her out of her daze. "Shigarasucchi?"

Suzuya stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice that reminded her of sunshines and daisies. It came once again and this time she turned around. She could feel a rush of wind as a figure stopped abruptly before her.

"…Kise?"

The golden-blonde beamed, happy that she recognized him. "I didn't expect to see you before the meeting, Shigarasucchi!"

"Yeah, this is a surprise. Do you live nearby?"

"Ah, no. I had a photo shoot nearby that wrapped up late." Kise grinned. "Shall we head to the meeting place together?"

"Oh, sure." Suzuya agreed as they began to walk side by side.

Kise glanced down at the shorter girl, taking note of the shades that covered her face. "You're wearing sunglasses today?"

"Ah, yes," She adjusted them absentmindedly. "I usually do during the day when I'm outside. It helps protect my eyes from the sun."

Cars drove by as they continued their way down the street. The sun shined brightly without a single cloud in sight. Amber eyes wandered to the blue sky enjoying the good weather before traveling back down to the girl beside him in curiosity.

"Say, Shigarasucchi…" He nervously stuffed a hand into his pocket.

"Hmm?"

Kise hesitated briefly. A feeling of uncertainty caused his fingers to fidget in his pocket. Would it be rude to ask? It had been bugging him since they first met. Taking a deep breath, he decided to plow on. If she was offended, then hopefully she'll forgive him if he just apologized.

"How is it that you can play basketball so well when you're blind?" With bated breath, he waited for her response. The slight pause in the movement of her cane was the only indication that she heard him.

"Well…" She started and he leaned in eagerly. "That's because I played basketball in another life~" She finished in a carefree manner as if she were commenting on the weather.

Without warning, his foot caught a curb and Kise stumbled forward in shock. Thankfully, the boy's natural athleticism stopped him from kissing the ground and his head shot up, staring at the slim back in utter astonishment. But the girl merely continued walking forward nonchalantly as if she didn't say something nonsensical. There was no acknowledgment to his reaction whatsoever.

 _I'm a genius prodigy. I've been playing since I was born. I learned from a professional basketball player._

All responses that he could believe. Responses that he could understand. Out of all the answers that Kise was expecting, playing basketball in another life was nowhere near the top of the list. Heck, it wasn't even _on_ the list.

He shook his head bringing himself back to reality and quickly caught up to her. "You're joking right, Shigarasucchi?" A strained smile stretched across his face in disbelief. Amber eyes flashed with annoyance as she simply smiled ambiguously. If she was planning to give a reply, then Kise surely missed it as their names were called from a distance.

At the sight of his teammates, Kise quickly dropped his look of annoyance and gave them an easy-going smile and a wide-arced wave with enthusiasm.

As he ran up to them, her words played once more in his head. It was silly—a joke, he concluded. He shouldn't take it seriously. And with that final thought, he dismissed it to the back of his mind. He had better things to focus on aside from the odd words from an even odder girl.

* * *

"Sorry, I was late," Kise apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "A photo shoot ran late, and then I bumped into Shigarasucchi!" He pointed at the girl behind him excitedly.

"Your sister didn't come with you?" Momoi asked curious about the lack of ash-haired girl in sight.

Suzuya shook her head. "She was going to, but she had promised to spend today with friends already. She wasn't too happy about it, but I managed to persuade her to let me go." If persuading meant leaving without giving her sister a chance to say "no," then yes, she did indeed 'persuade' her.

Feeling more eyes on her than she expected, she lifted her head slightly in confusion. "Is it just me or are there more people here than last time?"

"You are correct, Suzuya-san," said Kuroko. "A couple of our friends wanted to meet you as well."

Oh? Her head shifted to her left. Footsteps—graceful, purposeful with a soft voice that commanded attention. "I am Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Teiko basketball team."

A step forward from her right. "Midorima Shintaro. We've heard much about you." A voice slightly deeper than the other.

"Shigarasu Suzuya." She returned with a slight bow of her head. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"Far from it," Akashi replied. "I've heard much about your skills from Daiki. It is impressive that you were able to beat him."

At this, she blinked and smiled. "Well, I am good at basketball."

Akashi raised a brow—an arrogant response, most would think, but the inflection in her voice lacked the conceit that would usually follow.

It was merely a statement of fact.

Unknown to her, Akashi flashed a smile of his own of amusement lined with indecipherable intent.

"We shall see."

* * *

The first match to play out was between Aomine and Suzuya, which the navy-head was more than happy to oblige. He eagerly guided to the girl to the court. He had been waiting all week for this after all.

Standing on the court, the ball bounced rhythmically against the pavement and Aomine immediately dove forward to steal it. Suzuya quickly passed the ball to her other hand as she had done so previously. Predicting this, Aomine quickly reacted, his arm reaching to the opposite side. However, with a flick of her wrist, she bounced the ball between her legs, catching it with her other hand behind her.

Aomine's eyes widened as she pivoted around him and moved to make a shot. His fast reflexes kicked in and in a flash, he was right before her with an arm stretched above her, though his legs were still grounded ready to run in case she decided to swivel around him rather than shoot. Much to his surprise, her feet left the ground and her body arched backward, her arms extended and the ball left her grasp. The moment the ball was in the air, Aomine jumped, his fingers narrowly missing the ball. Too late. The ball flew high before taking a nose dive into the hoop in a clean swoop.

Aomine's eyes shined with delight when they landed back on the ground.

She really didn't disappoint.

* * *

MIdorima could only stare stunned at the end of the match.

 _Aomine really lost._

Despite having heard it from the other three members of their group, seeing it in person definitely hit harder than he expected.

Aomine was the ace of the generation of the miracles.

The first to bloom in terms of skill.

A complete monster that dominated the court.

It was absolutely unbelievable.

Yet… here he had witnessed the undeniable proof.

A person who was capable of defeating Aomine does exist. Their little tall tale was not a delusion made from desperation after all.

However, as shocked as he was, Midorima could not help but glance down at Akashi's face.

Those heterochromatic eyes were trained on the white-haired girl—Unreadable.

He pushed up his glasses feeling unsettled.

Akashi had always been unpredictable. This other personality of his was even more so.

He glanced back to the two as they approached. Aomine was chattering excitedly with the girl as he guided her back.

"Well, what'd I tell you?" He beamed at them with a grin saying _I told you so_.

"I admit that I was skeptical of your retellings," Midorima admitted reluctantly. "Though it is ridiculous how overjoyed you seem to be despite having lost."

Aomine clicked his tongue, linking his hands behind his head. "Who cares about that? It was fun and that's enough."

Midorima stared thoughtfully at him for a brief second before readjusting his glasses once more as if doing so would somehow correct his current reality. Alas, it had no effect, so instead, he settled with, "You've changed, Aomine." Or rather, he had returned to the person he was during his first year if he wanted to be more accurate.

Aomine only raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how to respond to that statement.

Instead, Akashi spoke up in his place. "Indeed, you have changed, Daiki. And it seems obvious as to what, or rather who, the reason is." Crimson-gold flickered to the white-haired girl. "Shigarasu Suzuya. How about you play a game with me next?"

Her head perked up at the challenge while the rest of the Generation of Miracles blanched.

"You aren't serious are you, Akashi?" Midorima managed to get out unable to tear his eyes away from the red-head.

"Do I look like I am joking, Shintaro?" His heterochromatic eyes bored into his own forest green daring him to say otherwise.

"No…" Midorima looked away uneasily.

Suzuya flashed them a smile with a thumbs up. "I'm fine with it." Pleased with her response, Akashi led her to the court leaving behind an atmosphere of unease among the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko frowned as he focused on the crimson and snow at the center. Suzuya was able to beat Aomine, but could she defeat Akashi? Like with Aomine, Kuroko had a difficult time imagining Akashi lose to anyone in anything especially since his change after that match with Murasakibara.

He couldn't imagine it.

But…what if she could?

What if she could win against Akashi?

Then what?

What would happen to the person they currently know as Akashi Seijuro?

Would the old Akashi resurface?

Or would he undergo another change that would be far worse than the current Akashi?

His hands clenched nervously as he glanced at the others beside him.

Momoi had her hands clasped tightly against her chest, magenta eyes filled with worry.

Kise seemed a bit fidgety, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, amber eyes clouded with thought.

Aomine was still, navy eyes completely focused on the pair in front of them as if blocking out the rest of the world.

Midorima's expression was a bit difficult to read with the sun's glare reflecting off his lenses, but the rolling of dice—today's lucky item—in his palm gave away his unease.

Kuroko looked back at crimson and snow. This meet up was turning out to be more than they bargained for and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how it will end.

* * *

They took their place across each other and Akashi took a quick moment to go over his assessment of this Shigarasu Suzuya. Snow-white hair with a faint dust of pink upon her lips. Dark shades over her eyes that seemed to engulf her entire face with its high contrast against her pale-white skin. If he did not know any better, he would think she almost looked delicate—fragile. But only a fool would miss the toned muscles that ran across her arms and legs. The solidarity of her footing and the soft, even breathing that gave her an aura of confidence that few people encompassed.

He readied himself as she began dribbling. She took a deep breath and charged forward. Rather than dive straight at her like Aomine, Akashi let her bypass him and at that moment, stole the orange orb from her. In response, she reached out a hand to take it back, but he passed it to his other hand as she had done before and shot the ball into the hoop.

Hearing the swish of the ball falling through the basket, her movements stopped, paused thoughtfully before they began the second round.

When Suzuya played against Aomine, the first word that came to mind was passion. His excitement and love for the sport came across clearly during their matches. She didn't need sight to recognize that.

If she had to describe Akashi, the first word that came to mind would be…dominance. Not in the sense that he had overwhelming power, but overwhelming control. Her every move was read, and he adjusted his reactions as needed.

She was losing, she recognized. Every point she took, he took them right back.

She couldn't hold back the grin that began to spread upon her lips. If she couldn't outsmart him, then she simply needed to go beyond.

If he acted fast, then she simply had to react faster.

If he jumped high, then she simply had to jump higher.

To go beyond his reach, beyond his predictions.

That's how it has always been, and that's how it will always be—no matter who she was up against.

It was that simple.

* * *

Akashi narrowed his eyes when they caught the grin that spread across her face. She was amused? By what exactly? She was on the losing end as he had expected yet she was laughing?

 _How absurd._

He would show her what it means to face Akashi Seijuro in a match.

His high-speed dribble caused the girl to stumble and lose her balance. She fell to the ground with a thud and he shot the ball into the basket.

Crimson and gold coldly stared down at her fallen form as she lifted her head up. The ball looped around the rim once before falling in without fail.

He would show her _absolute defeat_.

She slowly stood back up and made her way back to the center. A look of concentration was painted across her face. It seemed that his intentions had gotten through to her.

 _Good._ Defeating her would be meaningless if she did not take it seriously. He readied himself and stole the ball once more. He dashed forward dribbling, but she caught up, pushed the ball out of his grip and maneuvered around him to grab the ball. Once in her hand, he quickly dove forward to knock it out, but she quickly stepped backward and released the ball sloppily from her grip. The ball hit the back of the board and rolled around the rim twice before falling into the hoop.

He frowned. Was she getting faster? Impossible… is what he would like to say, but this girl had already proved to be an anomaly.

She was definitely getting faster.

But by how much? Was there a limit?

Again, he stole the ball…or was she letting him? He erased the ugly thought as quickly as it appeared. He dribbled toward the hoop and raised his arms to shoot. She quickly reacted, appearing right in front of him before he can blink. She jumped with a hand raised high ready to knock the ball out of his hand.

The shades on her face slipped, colorless eyes peaked out from behind.

For a split second, her glass colored eyes looked directly into his own. It felt like time had slowed to a stop.

A sharp inhale escaped him as crimson-gold eyes slowly widened in realization.

His heart dropped and his blood ran cold.

A whisper of doubt— _she was going to block him._

Despite being in the perfect position.

Despite knowing her movements.

This girl that defied all odds was going to block him from victory.

He was going to lose and he couldn't stop it. The ball was already released into the air and her fingertips brushed against the ball.

 _Thump!_

The ball bounced off the rim of the hoop. Akashi landed back on the ground. His face pale and sweating.

He couldn't stop her. Even with the emperor eye, the only outcome he could foresee was his loss.

 _You can't always win_ —a voice whispered in the back of his head. A voice he knew all too well.

A shout broke his stupor. He turned to look at the group running to them before his eyes shifted to the girl on the ground. _On the ground?_ He quickly kneeled down and turned her over, supporting her head.

"How is she?" Aomine asked kneeling beside him.

Momoi peered down at the girl and felt her forehead. "Looks like she has a fever and a high one at that."

Akashi moved her into Aomine's arms and made a phone call. Hanging up, he turned to them. "A car will be here any moment to bring her to the hospital."

* * *

Crimson and gold stared down at the unconscious girl.

She was dangerous—a bias and circumstantial statement.

Objectively, she would hardly be considered a threat. She was not a part of any school or club, so she would never be a threat against their basketball team. Even if she were in a school, her gender would place her against other girls, and her disability would not let her participate in tournaments.

But still, Akashi considered her a threat.

He watched as her white lashes fluttered slightly against her pale skin that nearly blended into the white sheets of the hospital. His hand extended, fingers lightly touching her warm cheeks sliding down her face until they reached her slender, unguarded neck.

Oh, how easy it would be to wrap his hand around it and end her soft, consistent breaths.

Gold glinted brighter than ever as his thumb traced over the length of her throat.

So unaware. So defenseless. He could effortlessly end her right here, right now. And then…

His thumb ceased its movements.

 _Then what?_

Then she would no longer exist. She would no longer be an obstacle in his life.

 _But what would that accomplish?_

In the end—nothing. He could not erase the event that had already happened. The damage was already done. And he would sooner end himself before stooping down to such levels of those inferior to him. He would not claim victory by dragging others down because that was for those who were too weak to win through skill.

He released his hold on her throat.

Akashi Seijuro was not weak. He was strong. He was born to be victorious.

 _And yet, you were going to lose—_ the voice was back.

Akashi closed his eyes in annoyance. _No, I was going to win._

 _Would you have really?—_ the voice questioned.

Akashi fell silent.

 _You loss_ —the voice said definitively.

 _So what now?_ A look of contempt spread across Akashi's face. _Are you planning to take this body back?_

A foot stepped forward from the crevices of his mind. Another step and another until the shadows gave way to a face that mirrored his own. A pair of crimson orbs silently met heterochromatic.

 _No, I'm still_ —a wave of shame fell over crimson eyes as they looked away, unable to take the penetrating stare of crimson gold— _Not good enough…_ _Still weak compared to everyone else._

 _I don't want to be left behind_ —words unsaid yet they permeated the room hanging heavily in the air.

He met the heterochromatic eyes one more— _Unlike me, you're strong_.

 _You contradict yourself._ Heterochromatic eyes looked at him in disdain. _You dare to mock me when you continue to hide from the rest of the world, from your teammates?_

Crimson stayed silent unable to refute those words. He couldn't handle it—the pressure, the responsibility.

 _Very well._ Heterochromatic turned away with a scoff. _I shall continue to be in control_.

 _I'll get stronger—_ Crimson promised, words so soft they failed to reach the ears of his other self, but they didn't need to.

Akashi could feel it.

Because despite their differences, they were still one and the same.

And that will never change, no matter which Akashi was in control.

* * *

She woke up feeling groggy and drowning in layers of blankets.

"Where am I?" She groaned.

"In a private room at the hospital," a voice answered.

"Akashi…? What happened?" She pushed herself up from the bed. Immediately, a storm of voices broke out as an array of colors bombarded her mind.

"You collapsed from overexerting yourself with a fever."

"We were so worried about you, Suzu-chan!"

"It was foolish of you to continue playing knowing that you were in no condition to do so."

"Seriously! You should be taking better care of yourself!"

"You're feeling better now right, Shigarasucchi?"

"Silence, all of you," Akashi cut in. "You're chattering will not help her condition."

The voices ceased and she straightened herself into a sitting position. "I'm feeling better. Can I leave now?"

"Soon, since your fever went down," he answered. "The doctor will look you over once more before you check out."

 _Oh, speaking of which…_ "How much are the hospital bills?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"But…"

"You may have ignored your own condition, but the fault also lies with us for not noticing it earlier." He ended his words with a sound of finality.

She sighed in resignation.

"Though…" Kuroko started. "I'm surprised your sister didn't notice your condition before you left." Seeing her freeze at the statement, he frowned.

"Well… I kinda left in a hurry." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Plus I had sunglasses on which practically covered half my face anyway so she wouldn't be able to see it." Feeling the air of disapproval, she waved her hands in the air in defense. "I wasn't feeling that bad when I left the house though, so I thought I would be fine."

"Well, you thought wrong." Momoi huffed before sighing. "At least it was nothing too serious."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed. A large, warm hand covered her head and ruffled her short hair. "Glad to know you're feeling better now."

"Thank you…" she smiled feeling warm from their concern.

"So where do you live, Suzu-chan?" Momoi asked changing the topic. "We can walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to," Suzuya replied not wanting to give them any more trouble. "I'll be fine." But the persistent girl wouldn't take that as an answer and soon she found them walking home with her.

A sudden thought struck her. "What happened to the match?"

The chattering group fell silent for a moment. Did she say something wrong?

"It was a tie." The one who spoke was Akashi.

 _A tie, huh? That's a bit disappointing._ "Then we need to have a rematch next time."

Another pause.

"Of course," he replied calmly. "That is to be expected."

Kuroko released a breath he didn't realize he was holding alongside the others. He quietly observed the head of crimson.

Akashi didn't seem like he had changed despite having lost. Although it was technically a tie, for Akashi it might as well be a loss. For Akashi Seijuro, anything aside from winning was a loss.

However, Akashi's face still held those heterochromatic eyes. He didn't look any different.

But as Kuroko watched him turn those eyes to Suzuya, something seemed to click.

Perhaps something _had_ changed.

Not something dramatic as he had initially expected, but enough that perhaps, one day, the possibility of the other Akashi coming back would be more than a pipe dream.

It was an inkling feeling at best with absolutely no basis or proof whatsoever.

But as he continued to silently watch the red-head, he believed that the impenetrable throne of Akashi Seijuro had cracked even if it's just a little.

And he would consider that a victory.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Welcome!"

A warm and gentle atmosphere embraced them as they entered the _ryokan._ The inn manager greeted them and led them through the hallway to their rooms as the array of colorful heads chattered excitedly. Multiple heads turning left and right as their eyes took in the beautiful traditional interior of the inn. Affected by the excitement, Suzuya couldn't help but walk with a slight bounce to her steps. The Generation of Miracles had invited her, and by extension—Haran, to their trip to Hakone for Golden Week.

Footsteps came to a stop once they reached their rooms which were right across from each other with the boys on the left and the girls on the right. They all settled their belongings into their respective rooms before eagerly heading straight to the hot springs.

"Ahh~ This is happiness…" Suzuya sighed in contentment as she sank into the heated water.

"Right~?" Momoi leaned back against one of the smooth rocks that circled the spring.

"Mmmm…" Haran hummed in agreement.

A peaceful silence enveloped them as they took a moment to simply exist.

Unfortunately, it was broken relatively soon by the bickering on the other side of the bamboo wall.

"What are you doing, Murasakibara?! You are not supposed to be bringing snacks into the hot spring!"

"Ehhh…but Mido-chin brought dried persimmons in too…"

"That is my lucky item for today and it's not for eating! Moreover, I left it in the changing room!"

"Oi, Midorima, you're too loud."

"Hmph, I wouldn't need to be if it weren't for Murasakibara's lack of self-control."

"I would have to agree with Midorimacchi on this. Why don't you have them later instead, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Ehhh~"

"Atsushi, put your snacks back into the changing room."

"Fine…"

"Jeez, he can such a kid, huh, Tetsu?"

"…"

"…Tetsu?"

"…"

"Oi, Tetsu! Wake up!"

"Ah, my apologies. I'm feeling a little dizzy…"

Momoi giggled at the banter. It was nice hearing them all get along so well. Although she was the one to bring up the idea of having a group trip, she wasn't exactly sure how it was going to go knowing that it had nothing to do with basketball. When she thought back on all their previous outings, they all consisted of basketball in some way, shape, or form. So it was refreshing knowing that her friends were able to get along even when basketball was not present. Speaking of friends… Momoi turned hoping to chat with the snowy-white haired girl, but her eyes widened at the unexpected shade on her friend.

"Suzu-chan, you're all red!"

At the mention of her sister's name, Haran's eyes shot open as she quickly rushed to the blind girl's side. "Are you okay, Suzuya?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Suzuya waved away their concern despite feeling overheated as she slowly rose from the water. "You both stay and enjoy yourself. I'll leave first."

"But…" Haran frowned as she made a move to follow, but Suzuya shook her head. "Don't worry Haran-nee, just enjoy yourself."

Water dripped down her body as Suzuya felt her way back to the changing room. "I'll take a walk to cool down and if I need help, I can always ask one of the inn workers," she reassured. "It's not as bad as it looks." With that said, she closed the door to the changing room, leaving grey and pink alone.

Seeing that Suzuya left, Haran slowly sat back down into the water. Despite the noise in the background from the other side, an awkward silence fell over the two.

Storm-grey eyes strayed from the clear water to the well-endowed girl beside her.

"Umm…" Haran started causing Momoi to turn towards her. The moment those magenta eyes landed on her, her own eyes shifted away. "Uhh… it's a bit late to say this but, um, thanks."

Momoi blinked in confusion at the sudden apology. "For what?"

"Err…for, um, letting me join you guys on this trip." Haran fiddled with the towel wrapped around her head. "We didn't exactly have a friendly first meeting so…thanks for being so welcoming despite my intrusion…" Inwardly, Haran sighed. This was so awkward. She should have just left with Suzuya despite her refusal.

Magenta eyes gazed at the older girl beside her, her lips widening into a smile. "You're welcome. And it's okay, we understand why you would be worried about Suzu-chan." Momoi gazed up at the evening sky. "Suzu-chan seems to have trouble looking after herself sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Haran snorted at the statement. "It's always basketball this, basketball that. It's all that girl ever thinks about."

Momoi giggled. "Same with Aomine-kun. Though these days, it's more 'basketball' and 'Suzu-chan', rather than just 'basketball.'"

Haran paused thoughtfully at the mention of the navy-haired boy. "You know, despite my initial reaction, I'm kind of glad that you all met Suzuya."

"Really?" Momoi looked at her curiously.

Haran nodded in earnest. "To be honest, you guys are Suzuya's first friends."

"What?! No way!" Momoi sat up straight in surprise. "But Suzu-chan is so easy-going…"

"It was my first time seeing her like that actually—with you guys," Haran sighed. "Before she met you all, she was always just playing basketball by herself. Never meeting new people and rarely going out. Though…" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "A part of that might be my fault since I always felt like I needed to keep an eye on her."

"So…" Haran turned fully to her and bowed her head. "Thank you. For being her friend. Please continue to take care of her."

Feeling a bit flustered at the formal gratitude, Momoi bowed her head in return. "No, I should be the ones saying thanks. I… I'm glad we met Suzu-chan and…" Magenta orbs met stormy-grey. "Thank you for trusting us."

* * *

After leaving the hot spring and changing into a yukata, Suzuya wandered through the hall. Her cane gliding across the wooden floor before coming to an abrupt stop when the tip of her cane hit something.

"Oww…that hurts…" A voice drawled from above.

Suzuya lifted her head at the familiar voice. "Ah, sorry about that umm…Murasakibara, right?" She had been introduced to him briefly when they had all met up to board the bus.

"Hmm…" In lieu of an answer, a weight settled on her head. "You're small…but not as small as Satchin."

"Right…" Colorless orbs blinked unsure of how to react.

Violet orbs stared down at the shorter girl. _It's her fault that Akachin has been making me go to practice again these days._ Long fingers easily wrapped around her head.

 _This girl beat Akachin and Akachin beat me._ He mused as he ruffled the fluff of white hair. _So that would mean that this girl is stronger than me…_ A spike of irritation rippled through him causing his grip to tighten as he continued to stare into those colorless orbs. To his disappointment, his increased strength seemed to do little to bother the girl aside from causing her to raise a single brow.

"You beat Akachin," he stated still unrelenting in his grip.

"Technically, we tied," she responded with a shrug, wondering where this was going.

"And you beat Minechin."

"Aomine? Ah, that one is true."

"Do you think you can beat me?"

Suzuya paused as she pondered thoughtfully. Clearly, Murasakibara was taller than her. According to Momoi, he was the tallest member in the club and probably in the school too. His hands were massive and his grip was strong. To be honest, her head felt like it was starting to cave in… _But…_

Her lips curled upward into a smirk, glass orbs twinkling with mischief. "Do you want to see if I can?"

He lowered his head, glaring straight at her goading face. "I'll crush you."

But before they could take this to a nearby court, a voice cut through the tension.

"Nope! Stop right there!" Momoi broke their eye contact as she stepped in between them causing him to release his hand from her head. "No basketball during this trip! Remember?"

"It's Satchin," Murasakibara frowned.

"Ehhh~" Suzuya groaned, her head dropping in disappointment.

"Don't 'ehhh' me, young lady," Haran scowled as she walked up to her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for a vending machine so I can get a drink."

Spotting the machine nearby, Haran quickly inserted a few coins and grabbed a couple of drinks. "Alright, I got some, so let's go." She ushered the blind girl back to their room lecturing her on the way leaving Momoi to do the same with the violet giant.

* * *

With arms and legs spread out on the futon, Suzuya welcomed the cool breeze that swept the room. The boys had come by earlier to invite them to play ping pong. She had declined the offer, opting to rest in the room. Haran had originally wanted to stay with her but with some prodding from the boys and reassurance from Momoi, who offered to look after Suzuya, she decided to join their little ping pong tournament.

"This is nice, isn't it, Suzu-chan?" Momoi took a seat beside her on the futon. Suzuya mumbled an agreement, feeling the breeze ruffle her hair and cool down her heated skin.

Magenta orbs turned to the blind girl who laid across the futon without a care in the world.

 _"You guys are Suzuya's first friends."_

Even now it was a bit difficult to believe. Unafraid to speak her thoughts and eager to challenge strangers to basketball, from what Momoi had seen so far, Suzuya was a person of confidence. Someone who did as she pleased regardless of what the world thought of her. In that manner, she was like Aomine…like Akashi. People blessed with talent so great that they hold an air of confidence that people would naturally gravitate towards.

 _"…she was always just playing basketball by herself. Never meeting new people and rarely going out."_

But… even if people came to her, if she chose to create the distance herself then it shouldn't be too much of a surprise, she supposed. People rarely dared to cross a line that has been drawn.

 _"Thank you. For being her friend. Please continue to take care of her."_

No…the one who should be thankful should be her.

"Suzu-chan…"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

Suzuya rolled over to her side to face her. "For what?"

"For being our friend."

"…Where did this suddenly come from?"

"It's just…ever since we've met you, the atmosphere in the group has changed." Momoi tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Suzuya blinked curiously. "How was it before?"

"Mmm…before we met you, it was rather gloomy…and tense."

"Was it always like that?"

"No, it became like that near the end of our second year and it seeped into the beginning of our third." Momoi sighed, her gaze falling to the futon as she mindlessly traced the lines of the design. "There were so many things changing one after another…" _Akashi becoming captain. Coach falling ill. Everyone becoming stronger._ "…that before we knew it, we started drifting apart…"

"But," her head perked up. "Now it's different. Things are slowly going back to how it was before. That's why…" Her hand reached out and gripped Suzuya's own tightly. "Thank you! It's all thanks to you that we're all getting along again."

Slowly, Suzuya shook her head as she hesitantly returned the grip. "I don't think I've really done anything to deserve your thanks." She rubbed the back of her neck. "All I did was play basketball with them." Nothing more, nothing less.

Momoi smiled warmly. "You may not realize it, but I think that was enough." With a pause, she added. "Well, not just that, but the fact that you're strong. You're a basketball player that's strong enough to defeat Aomine-kun."

"And that made all the difference." Her tone was soft and light yet it held a weight to it that Suzuya felt that she shouldn't simply dismiss.

"You're strong too," Suzuya finally said causing the pink-haired girl to look at her in surprise. "It must've been hard to see your closest friends fall apart like that."

Momoi's mouth parted slightly in surprise.

"And even when they did, you stuck by them trying to pick up the pieces. Trying your best to keep everyone together."

 _No…_

She could feel the warmth gather around her eyes as Suzuya continued to speak.

"I don't know if it'll mean much from me, but I think that they're all lucky to have you with them."

Tears slipped down her cheeks.

 _No…that's not true…_

She tried her best to hold back a sob, but a sniffle slipped through. At the sound, Suzuya sat up in alarm.

"Momoi?"

Unable to hold them back, she wrapped her arms around the startled girl.

Suzuya could feel her shoulder dampen from what she could only assume are tears. Unsure of what to do, she awkwardly returned the embrace, arms wrapping around shaking shoulders. Unfortunately, that only seemed to make Momoi cry harder, but the blind girl didn't let go.

Momoi bit her lip trying to stop the sobs and hiccups from escaping.

She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve those words.

 _Tried my best? That's not true._

When the group began to fall apart right before her eyes, all she did was stand and watch. Any moment that she dared to hold out a hand to pick up the pieces, they simply slipped through her fingers like sand.

 _Useless._

When it felt like anything she tried to do was futile, she reached out to the one person who held the same wish as her. Rather than take any steps forward, she desperately clung on to him and burdened him with her hope that everyone will stay together.

 _Those words were wasted on her._

Yet…despite feeling undeserving, Momoi selfishly clung to them as tightly as she clung to the girl before her. Because somewhere in her heart, a weight was lifted knowing that someone believed that she was needed.

The Teiko regulars never treated her as someone inferior or insignificant. But there were times where she felt an indescribable loneliness whenever she watched them play basketball, banter, and share ice cream with each other. Often she felt like she was an observer simply watching a story play out. Feeling close, but never close enough to truly be one of them. And that loneliness only grew as they distanced themselves from each other.

But with Suzuya it was different somehow. Even though Suzuya was a player on par with the Generation of Miracles, somehow it felt like they were on equal footing. Was it because they were both girls? Or because they were both outsiders in a sense?

Though…no matter the reason, she was grateful.

She wiped the last of her tears and looked up at those wide colorless orbs and smiled with every ounce of her being.

 _"Thank you, Suzu-chan."_

…

A tan hand hung frozen in the air before it slowly dropped to his side.

Navy orbs could only stare stunned at the sliding door that separated him from the two girls inside.

He clenched his hands and grit his teeth as the guilt gnawed at him from the inside out.

 _I'm such an idiot._

Why did it take this long for him to realize it?

Why did he never realize how much the group had changed over time?

Why did it have to take until he heard the cries of his childhood friend for him to realize how hurt she was?

 _You know why_ , he thought bitterly. Self-loathe clung on to him like a second layer of skin. _You were selfish. You only cared about yourself._

He wanted to hit himself at how blind he must've been.

"We owe Momoi-san an apology," a quiet voice spoke to his left.

For once, Aomine didn't jump in surprise. In fact, he almost wasn't surprised to see him there.

"Yeah," he agreed softly, lingering for a moment more before he turned to follow. Thoughtful navy eyes flickered to the sky-blue haired phantom walking ahead of him.

 _Though Satsuki isn't the only one I have to apologize to…_

* * *

A/N: I'M ALIVE.

Ahem, anyway, to answer a couple of questions...

Nuvola De Demone - Where was Murasakibara last chapter?

A. I had a deleted scene at the Teiko gym where Akashi decided that they were going to meet Suzuya, but the members there were everyone but Murasakibara since he was still skipping practices at that point, which was why I decided not to include him last chapter. But hey, he appeared briefly for this chapter! xD

Guest - Are there going to be any pairings?

A. Hmm, most likely not. Romance was not my intention when I first started this fic. (Extras with what-ifs/pairings after the main story? Maybe... w)

Thanks for reading and for your faves, follows, and reviews! :)


End file.
